Tu ne regardes pas
by kagura2409
Summary: Suite de "Tu regardes", ou quand John découvre le pot aux roses, -pardon, au chocolat pour tremper les bananes-(OS)-
Sherlock et Mycroft se rhabillèrent en catastrophe.

Mycroft, ayant vérifié sur ses caméras de surveillance que Mrs Hudson était partie faire des courses, avait décidé de passer à l'improviste, et Sherlock était loin d'être contre, mais le problème des visites imprévues était justement qu'elles étaient imprévues, et ils n'avaient finalement disposé que d'une petite demie-heure pour faire leur petite affaire avant qu'un John toujours ponctuel (et c'était très énervant) ne débarque avec sa femme pour une petite visite amicale...

Si les deux frères étaient réellement honnêtes avec eux-même, alors ils auraient reconnu qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu la porte d'entrée, et n'avaient dû leur salut qu'à une raison inconnue pour laquelle John avait décidé de monter à l'étage avant de passer les voir.

Lorsque John et Mary rentrèrent dans le salon, ce fut pour trouver Sherlock et Mycroft qui se fixaient en chien de faïence, légèrement haletants, chacun dans un fauteuil.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, vous venez de vous disputer? Et c'est quoi cette odeur? Demanda John en fronçant le nez.

-Quelle odeur? Demandèrent Sherlock et Mycroft, simultanément et sans se quitter du regard.

Mary écarquilla les yeux, avant de pincer les lèvres pour retenir son rire.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, John, enchaîna Sherlock.

-Oh, bien sûr, bonjour Sherlock, Mycroft.

-Bonjour John, Mrs Watson, salua Mycroft.

Sherlock salua Mary de la tête en souriant. La jeune femme était hilare et peinait à retenir son rire.

-Je vais aller faire du thé, dit Sherlock. Mary, veux-tu bien venir m'aider?

John fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien justifier de l'aide pour préparer quatre tasses de thé, mais Mycroft détourna son attention d'une façon fort à propos.

Et fort heureusement, les deux frères savaient à quel point il était facile de le faire.

-Pas pour moi Sherlock, je ne reste pas !

La tête de Sherlock passa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'espère bien que tu ne reste pas! J'aimerais passer une bonne après midi, merci!

Et Sherlock, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, retourna à sa bouilloire et à Mary qui tentait d'étouffer son rire dans le torchon à vaisselle.

-Une affaire? Entendirent-ils John demander à Mycroft, au salon.

-Rien d'important, répondit Mycroft, un léger sourire dans la voix. Je désirais simplement vérifier que mon petit frère ne faisait pas de bêtises...

-Oh, oui, vous faites bien, vous n'avez pas trouvé de drogue au moins?

-Je suis clean! Hurla Sherlock depuis la cuisine.

-Je l'espère! Lui répondit Mycroft sur le même ton.

Sherlock était effectivement clean, et Mycroft s'assurait qu'il le reste à chaque fois qu'il venait. Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi chercher des substituts chimiques au plaisir alors que le sexe agissait au même endroit et d'une façon cent pour cent naturelle?

Sherlock et Mary revinrent de la cuisine avec une théière, un pot de lait et trois tasses. Mycroft sortit son portable, fit semblant de le regarder et fronça les sourcils. Si John avait été plus observateur, il aurait vu que Mycroft ne l'avait pas allumé.

-Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Le travail, comme toujours. Mais j'ai été ravi de vous revoir, John. Mrs Watson, salua-t-il. Je te vois ce soir, comme convenu Sherlock?

-Nous avions convenu de nous voir? Répondit Sherlock, recroquevillé sur le canapé et sa tasse à la main.

Le sourire dans sa voix n'était probablement perceptible que pour Mycroft. Mais il aimait l'asticoter de temps en temps. Il n'était absolument pas prévu qu'ils se revoient, mais Sherlock supposait (avec raison) que c'était la façon de Mycroft de prévoir une nouvelle visite, qui, du coup, ne serait plus si improviste, et durant laquelle ils pourraient reprendre leur activité précédente sans être dérangés...

-Et bien, si je n'ai pas trop de travail, ce sera possible. Nous devons discuter, rappelle-toi…

Oui, c'était bien ça…

-...Et je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de l'intégrité de ton appartement…Viendras-tu?

Chez moi pour que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, message reçu...

-Pourtant, tu n'arrête pas d'appeler tes chiens renifleurs! Si tu crois que je supporte mieux Anderson maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans la police, tu te trompe: il a toujours le même QI, il est juste agaçant d'une autre manière...

-Je sais, répondit Mycroft avec un léger (très léger) sourire. Je passerai dans la nuit si il le faut, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je risquais de te réveiller... Termina-t-il en prenant son parapluie et son manteau.

Ne t'embête pas, je viendrais te chercher, et on commencera les festivités...

-Rien que pour t'embêter, cette nuit je vais dormir! Renchérit Sherlock.

Alors que Mycroft avait la main posée sur la poignée et allait partir, il entendit John:

-Sérieusement, c'est quoi cette odeur!? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà sentie mais...

C'en fut trop pour Mary qui éclata de rire en renversant la moitié de son thé. Le jeune femme posa sa tasse en catastrophe et dut se tenir les côtes pour ne pas tomber de son fauteuil.

-Tu l'a déjà sentie? Sourit Sherlock. John, mon ami, tu m'étonne. Ta vie, et plus particulièrement ta vie sexuelle, serait-elle moins banale que ne le laisse supposer ton allure?

-Hey! S'exclama Mary, qui avait reprit son thé, et qui put y noyer une nouvelle série de gloussements d'une manière fort appropriée.

-Mais enfin, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer? Demanda John.

-Non, répondit Sherlock en souriant autour de sa tasse.

John poussa un soupir.

-Mary? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Mary réussit apparemment à suffisamment se ressaisir, puisqu'elle répondit, entre deux hoquets.

-John, cette odeur... C'est du lubrifiant chocolat-banane... Tu l'as senti la semaine dernière, quand on en cherchait un...

Mycroft retint un ricanement et sortit silencieusement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Dans le salon, John regardait alternativement sa femme, toujours hilare, puis Sherlock, très calme, mais visiblement ravi de son petit effet, avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais à quoi est ce que cela peut bien te servir!? S'exclama-t-il.

-Une expérience, répondit aussitôt Sherlock.

-Ah oui? Demanda John, dubitatif.

-Tout à fait! "De l'utilité d'un lubrifiant lors d'un acte à caractère sexuel impliquant une pénétration anale par un objet de forme phallique ou un véritable phallus."

John s'étouffa avec son thé et en recracha la moitié. Mary rit tellement fort qu'elle en lâcha sa tasse dont la chute fut, heureusement, amortie par le tapis.

-Le sujet peut bien évidemment être élargi à "De l'utilité d'un lubrifiant parfumé pour agrémenter un acte à caractère sexuel récréatif impliquant une pénétration orale, de préférence par un véritable phallus."

John était bouche bée. Mary en était à taper sur le bras du fauteuil.

-A cela j'ajouterais, pour répondre à ta question, que oui, j'ai une vie sexuelle...

John sembla sortir de sa transe.

-Que... Mais ça je le savais déjà, tu es sorti avec Janine.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de chercher comment formuler sa phrase pour qu'elle rende au mieux son exaspération.

-Et je n'ai jamais couché avec Janine! Elle ne me servait qu'à entrer dans le bureau de Magnussen... Et de toute façon, le sexe avec Janine aurait été de l'ordre de l'automatisme bestial auquel est soumis le corps humain lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une situation propice à la procréation ou à l'assouvissement d'un besoin naturel, tandis que le sexe avec le genre d'accessoire susnommé indique que le dit assouvissement n'est pas exempt de plaisir. Ce qui implique que j'ai une vie sexuelle récréative et épanouie, John...

Et John ne semblait pas en revenir...

-Que... Tu... Attends, tu as une petite amie!? Mais Mycroft...

Sherlock plaça d'autorité le plateau dans les mains de Mary avant qu'elle ne reparte de plus belle.

-Aurais-tu l'amabilité de nous refaire du thé sans rien casser?

Mary hocha la tête et promit qu'elle essaierait de ne pas trop rigoler, mais à la façon dont elle continuait à glousser en faisant trembler le plateau, Sherlock n'en était guère convaincu...

-Mais enfin, est ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui semble évident? C'est agaçant à la fin...

-Comme toujours, John, tu ne regardes pas. Ou plutôt, tu regardes, mais sans observer. Tous les éléments sont là! Déduis, mon cher John...

John fronça les sourcils.

-Non! Si c'est encore pour qu'on me prenne pour un idiot ce n'est pas la peine.

-Mais tu passe déjà pour un idiot, John. Mary a compris dès votre précédente visite.

-Notre..? Tu veux dire lorsque tu nous as avoué avoir été abusé dans ton enfance!?

-J'ai en effet laissé filtrer par agacement et par mégarde une information d'une importance capitale, mais comme le cerveau humain est ainsi fait, il ne se focalise que sur la partie la moins importante de ce qu'il entend. Cependant, un cerveau légèrement supérieur ou entraîné, comme celui de ta chère femme, a tout de suite relevé cet indice et l'a analysé en conséquences.

John fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler de leur conversation.

-Non, je suis désolé, je ne vois pas. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de tout.

-C'est évident, je viens de le dire: un cerveau moyen comme le tient ne se souvient que de ce qu'il considère comme important. Cependant, tu n'as pas besoin de cette conversation pour arriver à la bonne conclusion, alors déduisez, mon bon docteur...

John soupira, agacé d'être sans cesse pris pour un abruti. Et le pire, c'est qu'il savait que Sherlock ne l'insultait pas réellement puisqu'il faisait partie des rares personnes, -quatre en fait- à être incluses dans son cercle d'amis...

-Bon, très bien, je vais essayer...

Mary revint précisément à cet instant, posant le plateau à thé avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si elle ne voulait surtout pas manquer les tentatives de John de deviner. Sherlock inclina la tête, encourageant John à continuer.

-L'appartement sentait le lubrifiant lorsque nous sommes arrivés, donc cela implique qu'il a été utilisé récemment... Commença-t-il, cherchant prudemment l'approbation de Sherlock, mais son ami restait impassible.

-Tu étais avec Mycroft au salon, donc vous avez du être interrompu, elle est probablement cachée dans ta chambre et attend que nous partions pour sortir...

Sherlock sourit.

-Voilà qui est parfaitement exact! S'exclama-t-il.

-C'est vrai? Demanda John, surpris.

-Non, absolument pas. Ceci dit, tu t'améliore, car tu as juste sur au moins un point. Non, deux en fait...

John soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il aurait du s'y faire depuis le temps: quand Sherlock disait qu'il avait tout bon, c'est qu'il s'était planté de toutes façons...

-Très bien, donc vas-y, explique moi, éclaire ma lanterne...

Sherlock sourit, et se tourna vers Mary.

-Mary? Demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit encore plus si c'était possible.

-Je peux? Je peux ?

Sherlock l'encouragea d'un nouveau mouvement de tête. Elle s'empressa de reprendre:

-Alors moi, je dirais que l'appartement sentait encore fortement le lubrifiant lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ce qui suggère une utilisation trèèèès récente! Ton frère et toi étiez tous les deux essoufflés lorsque nous sommes entrés, et vos vêtements étaient tous chiffonnés, donc vous avez effectivement été interrompus et vous vous êtes rhabillés en catastrophe lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Peut être même nous aurions-vous surpris en pleine action si John n'était pas allé vérifier que le pull qu'il a égaré, probablement au travail, n'était pas simplement resté dans sa penderie... Et si on ajoute à cela la conversation de la dernière fois, et le fait que la personne qui t'a blessé autrefois n'a "jamais rien dit à vos parents" à propos de votre oncle, j'en déduis que lorsque nous sommes arrivés, tu étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton frère sur ce même canapé! Conclut-elle en pointant du doigt le canapé sur lequel était assis Sherlock d'un air victorieux.

John, les yeux ronds comme des billes, regardait l'un, puis l'autre. Sherlock sourit.

-Brillante déduction, chère amie. Peut être est-ce vous qui devriez m'accompagner sur les scènes de crime?

John n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Je... Quoi... Mycroft, mais...

Sherlock soupira.

-Bien sûr, Mycroft, John! Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble lorsque j'avais dix ans, notre première relation sexuelle a eu lieu lorsque j'avais douze ans, et nous avons rompu lorsque j'avais seize ans, -Mycroft en avait vingt-trois à l'époque*-, parce que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à lui pardonner d'avoir laissé notre oncle me violer lorsque j'avais quatre ans! C'est lui qui m'a appris à me détacher de mes sentiments! Souvent, il était très froid, et je te l'ai dit, j'ai grandi avec la peur que le vent d'Est ne m'arrache à la terre...

-Que!? C'est horrible! S'exclama John.

-C'était une façon comme une autre de me dire d'être fort. Mais c'était d'une froideur qui me terrorisait à l'époque. Il savait que notre oncle recommençait à chaque fois qu'il venait nous voir et il ne faisait rien,ne prévenait pas non plus nos parents, car comme nous passions beaucoup de temps avec notre oncle lorsqu'il était la, ils étaient persuadés que nous l'adorions. Lorsque nous avons débuté notre relation, il s'est permit d'être plus tendre en privé, avant et après, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pendant. Même si je l'aimais, un jour, je n'ai plus pu lui pardonner. Heureusement, l'oncle Ted est mort rapidement...

John resta une fois de plus bouche bée, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Et qu'est ce qui a changé? Demanda Mary d'une voix douce en servant le thé.

-Alors que nous en parlions la dernière fois, j'ai revu le visage de Mycroft lorsqu'il a surpris notre oncle quand j'avais quatre ans. Il avait peur, mais ce qui ressortait majoritairement sur son visage était un indicible soulagement. En tant qu'adulte, j'ai enfin compris ce que mon esprit d'enfant refusait de voir, mais cela m'a pris du temps.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

-Ma puérilité à déjà été établie par John de toutes les manières possibles après tout, continua-t-il. Mais j'ai alors analysé toutes les possibilités, et me suis arrêté aux plus probables: il avait peur que notre oncle s'en prenne de nouveau à lui, et il était soulagé que ce ne soit plus lui! Bien sûr, cela n'enlève rien à la blessure d'enfance, mais si il me l'avait dit, je l'aurais compris! Mon esprit d'enfant refusait de le voir, car cela aurait signifié lui pardonner, et que c'était, jusqu'à votre dernière visite, proprement inacceptable. Avec le recul, je comprends qu'il n'a pas forcément été un grand frère horrible sur certains points par choix: il avait du surmonter seul ces épreuves, mais moi, il pouvait me rendre plus fort...

John grimaça.

-En te disant des trucs aussi horribles!? Quelle famille...

Sherlock sourit.

-Il semblerait que cela ait payé, puisque c'est maintenant lui qui m'apparaît dans mon palais mental pour m'aiguiller lorsque je suis sur le point de paniquer.

John ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Toi, paniquer!?

Sherlock se tourna vers lui et sourit de nouveau.

-C'est lui qui m'est apparu à votre mariage, lorsque je devais garder l'attention de la salle pour trouver l'Éphémère.

Il se tourna vers Mary.

-Et c'est encore lui qui m'est apparu lorsque tu m'as tiré dessus, pour que je me rappelle de notre chien, Redbeard, qui me rendait toujours joyeux lorsque j'étais enfant, ce qui m'a permis de ne pas céder à la panique et de garder mes facultés mentales. Il n'a cependant pas réussi à me faire abandonner la peur, -oui, la peur-, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard surpris de John, la peur de la douleur, de perdre un être cher, de la mort, ce qui fait que je suis finalement mort. Au final, c'est Moriarty qui m'a fait revenir en me disant que j'allais laisser John seul avec toi...

Mary détourna le regard, encaissant la pique. John n'avait pas fini de s'étonner.

-Attends un peu, tu veux dire qu'alors que tu étais en train de mourir, c'est Moriarty que tu as vu!?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Et tu es revenu pour moi...

-A l'époque, je ne savais pas si tu étais en sécurité avec Mary.

John resta silencieux un instant, réfléchissant, avant de secouer la tête. Mary ne souriait plus. Mais l'information semblait trop énorme à assimiler pour John, et il revint au sujet premier.

-Donc,avec Mycroft..?

-Dès que j'ai compris qu'il avait souffert autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, je vous ai quitté et je suis allé lui parler. Nous nous sommes réconciliés, et avons repris notre relation là ou elle s'était arrêtée.

-Donc, cette personne que tu aimais et dont tu parlais avec autant d'émotion...

-C'était Mycroft.

-Et là, lorsque nous sommes arrivés...

-Il était passé à l'improviste et vous nous avez dérangés.

-Donc, ce soir...

-On va probablement se rattraper.

-D'accord... Répondit vaguement John en touillant son thé de nouveau froid d'un air distrait.

Sherlock croisa le regard de Mary, qui haussa les épaules. Allons bon. John était perturbé. Et un John perturbé n'est pas amusant.

Détourner la conversation. Avec John, c'était d'une telle facilité...

-Et toi, John, besoin de lubrifiant, vraiment?

Mary retrouva son sourire, et avait visiblement compris la démarche.

-Hey, tu crois quoi, je suis enceinte! Même si c'est encore possible dans certaines positions, je ne lubrifie plus autant! Il me reste encore cinq mois à tirer et bientôt je vais être aussi grosse qu'une vache, je ne vais pas tenir jusque là, il va falloir qu'on tente autre chose! Dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Sherlock lui rendit son sourire.

-Et donc? Banane-chocolat n'a pas convaincu?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Non, on a préféré fraise.

John intervint.

-On peut arrêter de parler de sexe..?

* * *

*Benedict Cumberbatch a trente-neuf ans et Mark Gatiss quarante-neuf. Cependant, comme Sherlock et Mycroft n'ont que sept ans d'écart, et que j'ai dans l'histoire "Tu regardes", utilisé le véritable âge de Mark Gatiss, Sherlock, dans mon histoire, a donc quarante-deux ans. J'avais même pas capté que je le vieillissais^^ Mais c'est pas grave, il est comme Mark Gatiss: même à cinquante piges il sera encore sexy =)

La semaine prochaine, nos deux frères adorés vont parler à leurs parents!


End file.
